The present invention relates to a radiographic image data recording and reading apparatus designed in a manner such that: a radiographic image storage panel having a stimulable phosphor is irradiated with radioactive rays which have transmitted a subject so that radiographic image information is recorded; and the radiographic image storage panel is scanned with stimulating light so that the recorded radiographic image information is photoelectrically read out.
In a conventional radiographic image data recording and reading apparatus, operations are conducted as follows. An additional information, which is a radioactive ray irradiating condition, object information, is inputted, and recorded correspondingly to an identification code marked on a radiographic image storage panel. After that, the identification on the radiographic image storage panel is read out with an image playback device. According to the result, photographing data stored in a memory means is detected. (Refer to the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Open to Public Inspection No. 72040/1983.)
According to the technology disclosed in the aforementioned official gazette, image data and photographing data are linked with each other through the identification code on the radiographic image storage panel Therefore, there is a possibility that image data and photographing data are not linked appropriately when the identification code is erased, or when an error is caused in the reading-out process, or when a mistake occurs in an inputting operation. Further, the cost of the apparatus is increased.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a compact radiographic image data reading apparatus in which image data and photographing data can be positively linked with each other.